Adjustable spoiler arrangements for motor vehicles are well-known in the prior art. They are used to adequately adjust the wind resistance of a motor vehicle and, for example, are supposed to perform a spoiler or aerodynamic function only within a predetermined speed range of the motor vehicle. In a comparatively low speed range, a spoiler extended to its action position can be rather hindering. When driving in a comparatively high speed range, movable spoiler arrangement can be provided not only at the rear but also at the vehicle front, by means of which the flow properties and the wind resistance of the motor vehicle can be improved and optimized.
Popular movable spoiler arrangements comprise a plurality of movable, e.g. slidable or pivotable components, which frequently are to be adequately moved and adjusted by means of separate drives, e.g. by means of actuating drives
For example, form DE 10 2012 020 738 A1, a flexible front spoiler system having a pneumatic actuation is known.